Demoniac Czorag
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810708 |no = 8503 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 193 |animation_idle = 57 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 60, 66, 69, 72, 78, 81, 87, 93, 99, 105 |normal_distribute = 10, 15, 16, 15, 10, 10, 8, 6, 6, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 60, 66, 69, 72, 78, 81, 87, 90, 96, 99, 105, 108 |bb_distribute = 10, 15, 16, 15, 8, 8, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 68, 71, 74, 77 |bb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 60, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 87, 90, 96, 99, 105, 108, 114, 117, 123 |sbb_distribute = 8, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 68 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 68, 71, 74, 77 |ubb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = A demonic entity summoned forth with dark (yet remarkably modern) rituals during the Orebus Civil War. Calling themselves the Seventh Circle Fiends, these hellish mercenaries offer their services in warfare, combat, protection, and infiltration...if you are willing and able to pay their price. They were such enigmas that their existence was completely unknown until the recovery of Zeis's Battle Log, which detailed their involvements to some extent. Zeis did not expect the ritual to be a success, but Czorag merely guffawed at his new employer, and reportedly told her it was "only a matter of time." It is not clear what Zeis forfeited to ink the contract. Huge in stature and possessing a harsh, guttural voice, Czorag is a frightening sight to behold—especially when he insists that you get his name JUST right, which is an unholy mix of hard sounds and tongue-biting growls. He is always clad in steel and thick garments, and his penchant for extraordinary chaos suggests a demonic heritage. Based on the Battle Log records, he seems rather affable, provided he is on your side. But like the rest of his ilk, there's no telling what his true motives are. The enormous, high-powered blast cannon Czorag wields is every bit as destructive as he is, and neither show any care or concern for whatever—or whoever—gets caught in his range. The infernal sigils marked on its barrel gleam with malice as it burns everything in its vicinity to ash. Czorag seems to find destruction highly entertaining. Where better to indulge in this than mercenary work? After all, it is difficult for even demons to control their malevolent urges. |summon = Aye. I heard ye the first time. Just t' be clear, I don't care if ye get caught in my firin' range! Gahaha! |fusion = Gahahaha! Ye sure ye want t' give me that? Don't say I didn't warn ye |evolution = Now we're talkin'. Stuff ye ears 'cause this'll blow 'em STRAIGHT out! |hp_base = 6728 |atk_base = 2581 |def_base = 2582 |rec_base = 2114 |hp_lord = 9612 |atk_lord = 3687 |def_lord = 3689 |rec_lord = 3020 |hp_anima = 10729 |rec_anima = 2722 |atk_breaker = 3985 |def_breaker = 3391 |def_guardian = 3987 |rec_guardian = 2871 |def_oracle = 3540 |rec_oracle = 3467 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Unrestrained Malevolence |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk, 100% boost to Def, max HP and 30% boost to critical hit rate of Fire types, hugely boosts critical damage, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage, 15% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types & negates critical and elemental damage |lsnote = 150% critical damage & 225% elemental damage |bb = Converging Pyromania |bbdescription = 12 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (or probable 5% damage of foe's max HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 4 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), probability of purging Curse negation effect from single foe, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns, probable elemental and critical vulnerability infliction for 2 turns & probable random status ailment infliction |bbnote = 10% chance of dealing 5% of foe's max HP, 200% + 300% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 25% chance of purging Curse negation effect, 225% elemental damage, 50% chance of 30% vulnerability & 85% chance of random status ailment infliction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 60 |bbmultiplier = 1200 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 4 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 20 |bbmultiplier2 = 200 |bb2_hpscale = true |sbb = World on Fire |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 30 combo massive random Fire attack, probability of purging Sickness negation effect from single foe, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP with 60% crit rate, 35% chance of purging Sickness negation effect, 225% elemental damage, 125% crit damage & 25% chance of status infliction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 30 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 30 |sbbmultiplier2 = 4000 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Hellish Obliteration |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (or probable 7% damage of foe's max HP, enormously boosts own critical hit rate), 4 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (25% active Pierce on Fire, Earth types), 100% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 4 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 4 turns & adds random status ailment infliction to attack for 4 turns |ubbnote = 50% chance of dealing 7% of foe's max HP with 60% crit rate, 500% elemental and critical damage & 100% chance to inflict ailments |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 34 |ubbdc = 100 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 4 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 20 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = Gigablast Pyromancy |synergy = Blaze |bondunit = Starpyre Lancer Zeis |dbbdescription = 40 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Spark damage, Fire elemental damage, critical damage, adds status ailment infliction to attack, 100% Fire, Earth damage reduction, Spark vulnerability infliction & massive DoT on all foes |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Demonic Schadenfreude |esitem = Czorag's Malice or BB Gauge Sphere |esdescription = Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for all allies when Czorag's Malice or BB Gauge Sphere is equipped, slightly boosts Fire elemental damage for all allies, greatly boosts damage dealt against status afflicted foes, 40% boost to Atk, Def each turn (up to 3 turns) & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC on spark, 20% elemental damage, 150% damage against afflicted foes & 15% chance to take 1 damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 120% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 25 |omniskill4_1_desc = Resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Raises Atk parameters limits to 200000 |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds boost to own max HP effect to BB |omniskill4_3_note = 35% boost |omniskill4_4_sp = 15 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds probable great 3 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction effect to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 20% chance of 30% Atk/Def/Rec reduction |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Allows SBB's effect to last 1 additional turn |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds huge Atk, Def boost relative to max HP for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 70% HP to Atk/Def |omniskill4_7_sp = 15 |omniskill4_7_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects |omniskill4_7_note = +15% chance, 40% chance of purging Curse negation (BB) & 50% chance of purging Sickness negation (SBB) |omniskill4_8_sp = 20 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds probability of purging Paralysis negation effect to BB / UBB |omniskill4_8_note = 25% chance to single foe on BB, 80% chance to all foes on UBB (Prerequisite: "Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects") |omniskill4_9_sp = 25 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds probability of purging Poison negation effect to SBB / UBB |omniskill4_9_note = 35% chance to single foe on SBB, 80% chance to all foes on UBB (Prerequisite: "Enhances BB/SBB's probability of purging status ailment negation effects") |howtoget = *Raid Summon |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Seventh Circle Fiends |addcatname = Czorag 1 }}